Primal Instinct
by kurohyou-miho
Summary: I decided to make this a serious of oneshots: Ch. 3 up. "Sly as fox. Even worse than the treachery of a snake," you interrupted, venom laced in your voice.
1. Primal Instinct

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. (Although I wish I did).

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I know it's been a few years since I've written on here but I wanted to give this another shot. This is my first Reader x Naruto so please let me know what you guys think. Feedback is always welcomed! Thank you!

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>You closed your eyes. Gripping onto the comforter. The one that you both shared. The one that you dragged from your shared kingsized bed and reeked of his masculine scent. And before you knew it, images of last night flooded your mind. A warm feeling brewed at the pit of your stomach as you took a deep breath and your senses soon became intoxicated with his smell.<p>

Barely audible footsteps echoed behind you. The crisp night air pulling you back into reality as the warmth of the comforter was ripped from your half naked body and instead replaced by large hands and toned arms snaking itself around your stomach breaking your trance. Your body was gently pushed forward and the man behind you pressed himself firmly against your backside, slightly forcing you to bend over the patio that overlooked the horizon. Your breath hitched and it was a bit of a struggle to steady yourself but you were able to immediately clench the metal railing as hot kisses trailed down your neck.

All rational thought fluttered off to the distance. Kiss. Nip. Lick. He found your sweet spot (again). _Damn it_.

You bit your lip, stifling a moan. This didn't sit well with your lover and he began to move his calloused hands higher all the while biting your neck a little harder. A shiver made its way down your spine.

Eyes tightly shut and lips swollen from the force your teeth invoked, you fought for your inhibitions. Another kiss -light and feathery. Another nip -this one with more pressure. Another lick -this one slow and torturous. _Still no response._

He wasn't liking the lack of response from his seductive ministrations. Known for his impulsive behaviors and not one to behave, he licked the outer shell of your ear and let a hot breath caress the wet spot. The way he knew you liked it. One that would elicit a moan. A breathy sigh of his name from those plump lips he so badly wanted to taste.

_Silence_.

Agitated, his impatience was getting the best of him and so he pressed himself firmly against your ass, fully aware that you could feel the bulge that had formed underneath his orange trousers. In return, you unintentionally pressed back. Your lightly clad backside rubbing softly against his crotch and your bare back suddenly forced onto his muscular chest. _Oh how he'd grown since being declared as the successor after the third Shinobi World War_. His skillful hands finding its way to your perfectly round mounds, kneading a perk nipple.

"Beg for me," ordered a deep voice, heavy with carnal lust.

Still not willing to let go of your sanity, you shook your head slightly and refused to let a moan escape your lips as you continued to bite down on your lower lip. However, as he continued his actions, you began arching your back slightly and tilted your head to the side to give him better access. Heavy breaths echoed through the night as your hands transferred themselves from the railing to his soft, unruly blonde hair before you could stop yourself.

Growling in frustration, the young Hokage roughly turned you around and lifted you above the railing, your slender legs automatically wrapping around his torso, bringing him closer. _I won't break first_. You looked at him through half lidded eyes. A smirk finding itself towards your swollen lips as you observed him. Fully aware (and quite satisfied) at the effect you were having on him. His primal instincts were starting to take over. His once beautiful cerulean blue eyes turning dark; a slight reddish tint slowly making its way to his pupils. The infamous whiskers beginning to crease his tanned cheeks. You could feel his nails elongating against your skin. He stood before you. Half naked; his seal fading slowly. Eyes hazed with lust and desire. A look you were all too familiar with when you teased him or refused to immediately succumb to his seduction. You knew that it was dangerous to play with his dominant side. He was uncontrollable when it came to fulfilling his carnal desires. Your raspy moans and screams of his name only a small portion of what could satisfy his insatiable sexual lust for you. _Only you_.

"You should be more careful." He warned. His voice low and sexy. _Dangerously sexy. _You smiled innocently, wrapping your arms around his neck. _You reveled in his dark side. The side only you were allowed to see. The side that you happily provoked. The side you permitted to devour you. All of you. _Slowly scratching the back of his head. Occasionally playing with a blonde strand or two. The gradient blue and red eyes watching you intently as you continued to smile back innocently at him. "What?" Your angelic voice questioned; probing both the man in front of you and the sealed fox inside him, before you tilted your head upwards and kissed his neck. Slowly finding his pulse and giving it a flick with your tongue.

_You wanted him to ravish you_.

A growl tore through his throat as he bared his fangs. _Wish granted_. All self-control was abandoned. He lifted you up, mouth latched onto your neck, and before you knew it, roughly placed you down onto the kingsized bed you both shared and on his white robe, adorned with red flames at the hem that he had tossed onto the bed earlier after getting back from his meeting with the Kazekage, all the while never breaking contact with your skin.

He would have his way with you. _You were his. His alone._

You could feel the aura around you get darker and the air thicker. His thin lips crushed against your full ones. Passionate and demanding. His kiss bruised your delicate lips but you paid no mind. Your hands wove itself around his neck, pulling him down onto you. The blonde obliged to your inviting gesture. Lost in the feel of your skin and arousing scent that filled his nostrils as you felt the heat in your lower stomach churn and the wetness between your legs grow, he pried his way into your mouth forcefully, not caring whether his tongue was invited or not. He explored your mouth fervently. Not one to back down, you fought just as aggressively with your tongue, fighting for dominance. Eagerly running your hands across his rippled abs and taut skin as your own became feverish with lust. _God was this man perfect_. Your thoughts were interrupted, though, as his nimble fingers found their way underneath your black, lacy panties.

Pause.

He moved his lips back onto his favorite spot. The crook of your neck and inhaled. He stopped for a second once he reached your core but before you could ask him any questions as to the abrupt hesitation, he swiftly inserted two long fingers into your dripping folds.

"My my, aren't you so ready for me," he purred darkly into your ear before moving back to your neck.

_Fuck._

"Naruto!" You finally moaned, unable to contain yourself. You could feel him smirk against your neck before he bit down hard, making his mark. _Mine_.

* * *

><p>AN: END.


	2. Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. (But if I did…).

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I decided I wanted to actually make this a series of one shots! It's a slightly darker side of Naruto. I wanted to explore his more feral side that's derived from the Kyuubi still sealed within him. A play on the juxtaposition between his good nature and the possibility of an uncontrollable carnal desire he hides behind that boyish exterior.

Let me know what you guys think!

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

><p>You could feel his eyes on you. Slowly traveling up and down your body, analyzing every inch and checking your unresponsive gestures towards the tall, handsome red head that had taken a very keen interest in you. A lump suddenly formed in your throat as you felt the air thicken and a malicious intent darted towards your direction. A ghostly brush against your exposed abdomen made you shudder in anticipation and dark delight.<p>

_Mine._

You couldn't help but turn around slightly at the young blonde adorned in his white coat with red flames embroidered at the hem who sat just a few feet behind you. Despite his cool exterior, relaxed posture, and infamous boyish grin, you saw through the facade. _His eyes_. It's what gave him away. The raw jealousy and possessiveness brimming as his cerulean blue eyes occasionally flashed a blood red hue. He was restraining himself. _He IS the Hokage after all_. There was etiquette to follow and quite frankly murder over jealousy wouldn't suffice as a justifiable act. …Although in his case right now, he thought it was absolutely valid.

Your eyes shifted immediately back towards the stranger as the tall ninja before you stepped forward, took your hand, and placed a feather-light kiss on the back of your palm. Taken aback, you unconsciously blushed and gave him an innocent smile. He flashed his pearly whites back at your shocked expression. At a loss for words, however, and still surprised at the affectionate advancement, you stood there rigid and silent. A shy smile still gracing your beautiful features.

"How about you—" the handsome shinobi began but was abruptly interrupted.

"Go away," demanded an even taller and more handsome ninja that had found his way to your side and wrapped a protective hold around your petite waist. His intense glare boring into the man's skull. His normally welcoming attitude all but dissipated and replaced with a threatening presence.

_Sigh__._

You could see the fangs of the Kyuubi beginning to protrude as your admirer straightened his posture and challenged the most powerful jinchuuriki.

"Naruto…" you soothed in his ear trying to calm the now fired up Hokage. You stood on your tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth and gently placed your delicate hand on his chest, applying pressure on the orange and black fabric of his sweater to reassure him you were right by his side and weren't smitten by another man. It wasn't like him to be overtly aggressive with an intent to kill in such a public place, especially in the heart of Konoha. You understood his rambunctious nature and was quite accustomed to his mischievous behaviors and sudden outbursts to spar with his comrades, but tonight there was an unusual dosage of animosity that emanated from him.

The young blonde ignored you, seething with jealousy amalgamated with a precarious amount of anger as the unknown ninja smugly looked away and made eye contact with you. His emerald green eyes narrowed and a devious smirk snaked its way towards his handsome features. Your courtier continued to stare at you with a sly glint in his eyes, licking his lips seductively, and in an instant, leaned forward, bending down so both your noses barely touched as you could feel his hot breath on your flushed face, blatantly neglecting the fact that your boyfriend was standing-no _dangerously_ fuming-beside you.

"He may be big in this town, but I'm bigger everywhere else sweetheart," he said wryly, arrogance dripping from his voice and eyes devouring your very image. His sexual connotation earned him a swift punch to the face that sent him flying out of the newly expanded Ichiraku Ramen. The hustle and bustle on the streets pausing to see what the commotion was about.

"Naruto!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto-nii-san!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naru!"

Before you could even register what was happening (or really relish in the fact that he was blinded with jealousy over you), he disappeared and in a flash reappeared in front of the unwanted visitor, hands tightly fisted around his black collar raising his limp body. A mixture of gold and red began circulating the young Hokage, his white robe fluttering as a gust of powerful wind emitted from the raging 24 year old.

"Touch what's mine again and I will kill you," you faintly heard Naruto warn in a low growl.

_Your heart skipped a bit._

A flash of black and blue, as well as red and pink zoomed passed you and appear next to the Hero of the Leaf. Reason trying to be administered as his best friend pried his clenched hands away from the now unconscious man and the other childhood friend screaming profanities and lectures to his right. You stood frozen, a warm feeling making its way to the bottom of your stomach as you felt another ghostly brush briefly wrap itself around your naked midsection once again that soon maneuvered its way down to your inner thigh.

_Mine_.

This feeling only conjured when Naruto and the fox demon inside him were extremely envious. _It was a rare sight._ You felt a shiver run down your back as you saw the leader of the village turn towards you, eyes a mixture of being devoid of emotion and simultaneously drowning in jealousy and exasperation. Your heart thumped in your chest, the thunderous pounding the only noise evident to you. You knew what was coming and something deep within you grinned wickedly in excitement.

In an instant flash, your vision blurred and all you heard was Sakura screaming Naruto's name, Sasuke's sigh, and Kakashi's muttered, "Mating season."

* * *

><p>AN: END.

I'd love to hear feedback! :)


	3. Misunderstanding

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. (But if I did…).

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I decided I wanted to actually make this a series of one shots! It's a slightly darker side of Naruto. I wanted to explore his more feral side that's derived from the Kyuubi still sealed within him. A play on the juxtaposition between his good nature and the possibility of an uncontrollable carnal desire he hides behind that boyish exterior.

Let me know what you guys think!

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

><p>One by one, your fingers drummed softly on the wooden table in his office. Your slender legs crossed, one over the other, as your back straightened in tense anticipation and annoyance. A vexed look crossed your lovely features, eyebrows furrowed and lips perched as you waited impatiently for the Rokudaime.<p>

"Of all days to be late, it had to be today…" you sighed aloud as the dusk settled into the beautiful Spring sky. A cool breeze entered the large room reserved only for the Hokage, a room you infiltrated while your boyfriend of two years was away on duties with the repented Uchiha he called his best friend. _Five more minutes. Just wait five more minutes._

He said he'd be back before sunset.

To distract the agitation sipping through your attempt at patience, you unconsciously fingered the scrolls that lay listless on his table. A chuckle escaping as you knew full well how much the blonde leader hated paperwork. Always bombarded with questions of his whereabouts from the elders or his advisor, Shikamaru, you never failed to shrug your shoulders in response as in all honesty, you never did know what the mischievous man was up to. More often than not he was sparing with one of his comrades, pranking his old teacher, Kakashi, or playing with the village children if he wasn't spending his spare time with you. His endearing and magnetic charisma further glorifying his already lovable personality. It truly was hard to be mad at the young man with his contagious grin, his mesmerizing blue eyes, and oh-so-wonderfully toned body…You thanked the heavens everyday for that steel trap mind of his when it came to fighting and training. All that physical strain making his body so delicious to touch and taste.

You shook your head in frustration though as you refused to let his boyish attraction best your growing anger. Just because he was sexy didn't mean he could get away with every time he made a mistake. _No, not this time_.

Soon five minutes turned into an hour and an hour into two and you had, had enough. Growling in utter irritation you stomped out of his office and went down the hall. Expecting a clear path, you abruptly stopped when you heard whispered voices that vaguely sounded like the one you've been waiting to hear all day. However, a stab of pain bolted to your chest as you heard a familiar female voice mix with his. You knew they were just friends; hell she was one of your dearest friends with the biggest heart, but you knew there was history. And quite frankly, the shadows against the wall was beginning to play a scenario that made your stomach drop and tears sting your eyes.

Braving the unexpected, you quietly made your way to the open space that revealed the beautiful dark haired Hyuuga jumping into the arms of the handsome blonde. Her significant other absent along with his trusted companion, Akamaru. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" You heard Hinata exclaim as she uncharacteristically hugged the taller man by the neck and kissed him on the cheek. A faint blush spreading across his face as he hugged her back. "Of course Hinata. You better believe it!" He laughed in response. Their sweet moment, however, was interrupted as you heard a deep voice call out from behind you.

Refusing to respond, you focused your emotionless eyes at the two shinobis who jumped back in surprise.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

"Mi-Miho-chan!" Stuttered the Byakugan user.

Your eyes narrowed as you observed your boyfriend. Expecting him to mutter apologies and try to explain himself, you silently fumed as he instead looked away and rubbed the back of his head; almost in embarrassment and not in shame.

_Ichi. Ni. San. _

Still no response and an awkward silence filled the room.

"It's not what it looks like—" the young Hokage finally spoke, directing his eyes at you with a sheepish look while the first head of the Hyuuga clan nodded in agreement. She was waving her hands frantically in front of her in an attempt to support Naruto's statement, albeit her face beamed so red it rivaled a tomato.

"Sly as fox. Even worse than the treachery of a snake," you interrupted, venom laced in your voice. Your blood ran cold, the sting of your seal aggravating your skin as the wolf demon sealed inside of you thirsted for revenge.

_Happy Anniversary…_

Naruto's expression changed instantly as he saw your beautiful golden eyes flash a very dangerous ruby red. "Well, it looks like you have more important matters to attend to Hokage-sama. My apologies for the intrusion," you practically spat. _You've NEVER addressed him by his professional title, even though you were very proud of his accomplishment._

"Wai—" Before he could finish, however, you vanished. Leaving a very perplexed Sasuke, ashamed Hinata, and regretful Naruto frozen in spot.

"It's your anniversary isn't it?" Questioned Sasuke, crossing his arms, nonchalantly leaning against the white wall as he eyed his guilty best friend. A silent nod was the only response he got back as his blonde companion looked at the floor, lost in his thoughts of what to do next.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have hugged you! I was just really happy that you agreed to help with my surprise for Kiba-kun," apologized the young woman, her bangs casting a shadow over her pale eyes as she too bowed her head in shame.

"It's ok Hinata," comforted Naruto as he battled with Kuruma inwardly, debating on what to do next.

The Kyuubi had been itching all day to see both you and the wolf demon sealed inside. Naruto himself, of course, had been waiting all day to spend time with you too, but it being mating season and all, the fox demon's desires were amplified. And right now, the Kyuubi was enraged. Vying for dominance with the jinchuuriki, Naruto barely excused himself before speeding off to your shared apartment.

_Fuck._

Half expecting you to be there, the other half anticipating you gone, he slowly opened the door and stepped in. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he immediately felt a weight lifted off his chest as your fresh scent engulfed his senses. His mind became fuzzy as the Kyuubi raged inside and urged him to disregard his reservations. Naruto knew he was in the wrong, but he knew exactly what made you succumb to forgiving him with any wrong doings he may have committed. Before he knew it, images of an angry you wriggling underneath him then moaning his name in delight began to make its way to his mind and a familiar sense of heat began to spread throughout his body. A wicked grin began to creep its way to his handsome features.

The sly fox really was coming out.

Sometimes, he wasn't sure if Kuruma purposefully pissed you off or not. Regardless, he didn't so much mind when the outcome always resulted with both of you haphazardly strewn about where ever you both ended up in the apartment, sexual frustrations addressed and satisfied.

Ignoring the aching feeling in the lower half of his body_ (for now)_, he quickly made his way into your shared master bedroom. Clutching the door knob in hesitation, Naruto took in another deep breath and opened the door slowly.

…

* * *

><p>AN: TO BE CONTINUED.

I'd love to hear feedback! :)


End file.
